


Well Wishes With An Envious Aftertaste

by SamuelJames



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant Till End Of Season 4, F/M, Gen, Other Characters Briefly Appear - Freeform, Sailing Pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day means more business but also gives Duke a front row seat to the love he wishes he could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Wishes With An Envious Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Well Wishes With An Envious Aftertaste_   
>  _**Character/Pairings:** Duke Crocker, Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos. [Mentions past Duke/Audrey, Duke/Nathan, Duke/Jennifer  & Duke/Evi. Rebecca/Stan gets a mention too in case that's controversial for someone :)]_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Valentine's Day means more business but also gives Duke a front row seat to the love he wishes he could have._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Duke's kind of happy it's Valentine's Day, extra business for The Gull. February is never a busy month and he wants to make this work now that his only crimes and misdemeanors are Haven PD sanctioned. He's even decorated the place a little and put strings of fairy lights around the doors. He didn't want to go too far though and scare off his single regulars. Dwight for one is here alone as is Vince, no Dave unusually. There are quite a few couples though, including Stan and Rebecca. Duke must be behind on the station gossip. 

He's not completely down on love but isn't exactly in a hearts and flowers mood. Were he not running a business, it would be like any other day. There hasn't been anyone since Jennifer and focusing on building the business has been good, even if the Troubles are causing more problems than usual.

It's almost seven when his favorite people show up. Duke watches Nathan pull out Audrey's chair for her, ever the gentleman. When she's looking at the menu, Nathan looks at her completely unguarded - the love written all over his face. He looked at Duke like that once before too long ago now when Duke took off travelling and their fledgling feelings drowned in accusations and recriminations. He couldn't have stayed here tied to Haven and Nathan wouldn't even consider leaving. Maybe they could have had something but that ship has most definitely sailed. Audrey looks up at Nathan, so clearly smitten with him. The almost moment they had in Colorado meant so much to him, hope blooming in his chest as she kissed him that maybe he stood a chance with this amazing woman. She still cares he knows but it was just a momentary lapse for her.

Duke busies himself checking in with his staff, giving them time to decide what they want before approaching them. "Haven's finest. What can I get you guys?"

"Seafood platter please. Nathan will take a beer and wine for me."

Duke smiles. "Good choice. Happy Valentine's Day, I'll throw in a free dessert."

"Thanks, Duke," Nathan says smiling at him. "Sounds great."

He passes on their drinks order to Ian behind the bar and retreats to the kitchen where he is definitely not hiding. 

Nathan comes and finds him half an hour later.

"Everything okay?"

Nathan takes a small box from his pocket and opens it to reveal a small diamond ring.

"You could at least get down on one knee, Nathan, and ask me properly."

"Very funny. Could you hide this in Audrey's dessert?"

"If you know the Heimlich maneuver." 

"In the napkin maybe or under the spoon. I just want to surprise her."

Duke nods, no sarcastic retort coming to mind. "Sure thing. Hope she says yes, Nathan."

"Thanks, Duke. I'm kinda nervous."

"Audrey's head over heels in love with you. Don't worry."

Duke has an awful thought as he's prepping the pie and ice-cream, if she says yes he'll probably end up being best man and have to watch the people he loves marry one another. Of course he wants them to be happy but he'll have to make a speech about their love and how right they are for one another. Maybe if he can meet someone who won't see him as a second choice before the big day, he could get through such a speech without bile stinging the back of his throat. He almost had that with Jennifer but Haven isn't a town where anyone can be happy for long. If Nathan and Audrey stand a chance, then they should go for it. They deserve to be loved the way they love one another. Even on their wedding day Evi never looked at him like he was her everything but that was fun and lust and she'd been the antithesis of the small town life he used to swear he didn't want.

A few minutes later, he watches Audrey say yes and throw her arms round Nathan kissing him like it's the best thing in the world. Duke paints on the face he likes to show the world and brings them champagne. More glasses are brought for Dwight, Vince and even Stan and Rebecca who want to toast such good news. Nathan insists on Duke having a celebratory drink with them and Duke acquiesces, saying all the right things.

"I hope you guys will keep making one another happy. Congratulations."

Audrey kisses him on the cheek and Nathan raises his glass.

"True love deserves a chance to thrive. Don't let this town take it from you."

They don't let him slip away immediately but soon they are caught up in one another again and Duke can make his escape. He'll allow himself one night of self-pity and then he'll get on with managing this place, helping with the Troubles and being the charming rogue that people expect him to be.


End file.
